


Soulmates are forever

by Lizza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Short, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The 100 - Freeform, bellarke AU, best friends brother, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizza/pseuds/Lizza
Summary: Short unnecessary soulmate au one shot. Where Clarke turnes 18, a name shows up on her wrist and she gets a pep talk from Octavia over the phone.





	Soulmates are forever

Clarke hade always known that she’d get a name on her wrist when she turned 18. She’d just never given it much thought. Clarke had figured she’d just ignore the name and keep loving her life, maybe she’d never even meet this person. But it’s not that easy when the name on your wrist turns out to belong to your best friends older brother that’s also your friend.

-

Clarke woke up like any morning and not really feeling anything different. She was halfway through her breakfast before realizing that today was her birthday. 

She glanced at her left wrist and in neat handwriting the words  _Bellamy Blake_ where written. Clarke let out and audible gasp and dropped her spoon, it hit the floor and splattered milk over the tiles. Swearing Clarke picked up her spoon and cleaned up the mess she’d made.

When she was done she went up to her room and to her bed. She didn’t know what to do. She was just laying in her bed staring at the ceiling.

_Bellamy_ ~~~~ ~~~~was her soulmate? That made absolutely no sense. They weren’t even friends for God’s sake! Or maybe they were now when she thought about it, bit thet certainly weren’t for a long time. That had hated each others for years. And he was two years older than her and would have gotten a name on his wrist two years ago on his birthday? Surely he would have told her if he’d gotten her name right?

While Clarke was debating what to do her phone rang. The song “simply the best” was playing indicating that the person calling her was Octavia.

“Hi, O.” Clarke said as she picked up.

“CLARKE I’M LITERALLY DYING WITH CURIOSITY HERE! WHO DID YOU GET? Do you know him or her?”

“Yeez, O.” You don’t have to scream.” Clarke answered laughing.

“That’s still not an answer to any of my questions.” Octavia stated seriously. “I had to wait until Bell left for work until I could call you because he thougt you might need some time to figure it out yourself but I simply couldn’t wait any longer!” She added.

”Okey...” Clarke said biting her lip. Should she really tell Octavia? She really couldn’t ask her friend to keep such an important thing from her brother but she also couldn’t no tell her.

”It’s my brother isn’t it?” Octavia said pulling Clarke out of her own thoughts and making the decision for her.

”Yes, yes it is.” She said nervous about what Octavia was going to say.

”Yeeeeeeesssss Jasper owes me 50 bucks!” Octavia said the satisfaction clearly audible in her voice. “And also I always knew you two would be great together.”

”But O... I still don’t know... What if I’m not his soulmate?” She said carefully. 

“Silly! Of course your his soulmate! Can’t you tell how stupidly in love with you he is? And how he suddenly started being nice to you like what... two months after he turned 18?” Octavia was talking so fast it was almost impossible for Clarke to understand what she was saying. “And also why else would he not tell me who his soulmate is? If it weren’t someone I know he would’ve definitely told me.” 

Clarke had no answer to this and after about twenty seconds of silence, also known as the time limit for Octavia to be quiet, Octavia spoke again. “Right now I tell you what is going to happen, you listening?” Without waiting for an answer she continued. “I am going to hang up the phone and when I’ve don so you are going to go to Bell and you are going to talk to him, if you don’t he’s going to think that he’s not your soulmate and he’s literally going to go out of his mind trying to figure out who else he could possibly fall in love with. Got it?”

Clarke cleared her throat and said a quiet “okay”.

Octavia hung up the phone after wishing her good luck and assuring her that everything was going to be fine.

-

When Clarke was finally ready to go and see Bellamy about an hour later, yes she’d dragged her feet because she really didn’t know what to say to him, there was an knock on her front door. Walking down the stairs and to the door she could feel his presence more and more with every step. And when she opened the door, Bellamy was standing on the other side, looking just as uncomfortable as she felt.

Without saying anything, because how could she? She stretched out her left hand towards him and let him read the words on her wrist.

Bellamy seemed to relax when he traced the letters of his own name with his fingers. He looked up from her hand, to her eyes, and he smiled at her. It was the brightest smile Clarke had ever seen and in that exact moment she’d known everything was going to be fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this very short one shot. Also sorry for all of the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes... I’m not used to writing things that aren’t for school but thought I needed to practice so here it is... <3


End file.
